My little guy
by Flower princess11
Summary: Arnold Shortman loves his little three year old son Andy very much, he's his "little guy" and he would do anything for him, including being his "patient" and telling him about his greatest adventure in San Lorenzo as a bed time story.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters. Hey Arnold is the property of Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett.

* * *

 ** _My little guy_**

 _Hillwood_

 _2019_

It was a lovely summer afternoon in the city of Hillwood, as a young blond man in a black Mazda car soon arrived to his neighborhood, after another hard day at work. This was a tall, blonde man with green eyes and his most distinct feature, was his football shaped head. This man was named Arnold Shortman, age 29 and he had just arrived home after working at the local University as an anthropologist.

He soon arrived to a two story house that was in a nice, peaceful suburb that was away from the hussle and bussle of the big city.

"I'm home…'Arnold announced as he opened the door.

Once inside, he smiled when he saw his beloved wife Helga G. Shortman, was once as Helga G. Pataki who was busy playing with their three year old son Andrew Phillip Shortman, nicknamed Andy.

"Daddy…."Little Andy said as he ran to hug him, happy to see them.

"Hey there, how's my little guy?..." Arnold asked as his lifted his three year old son up.

"Hi darling, how was work?...'Helga asked as she approached him.

"Pretty good, my presentation went well…" Arnold said modestly as he carried his son.

"So what did I miss?..." Arnold asked.

"Mommy and me went to the park and played with Kiara…then we went to see grandma and grandpa and then we came home and played cowboys…"Andy said in excitement to his father.

"Sounds like you both had a fun day….'Arnold commented.

"Yeah, anyway honey…I got to make dinner, if you're not too busy, could you play with Andy for a while?...'His wife asked him.

"I'm never too busy for my little guy…"Arnold said as he hugged his son, who started giggling.

 _"Yay!_ Let's play doctor…"Andy shouted.

"Okay….'Arnold said as he placed his son down, who went to get his toys.

"So what's for dinner?...'He asked his wife, while Andy was still digging through his toy chest.

"I'm making Chicken Parmesan with pasta and for dessert, some Apple Brown Betty…"Helga said to her husband.

"Sounds delicious…"Arnold said, his mouth almost salivating at the thought of the meal.

Andy soon arrived, carrying a toy medical bag and wearing a toy stethoscope around his neck, while Helga retreated to the kitchen to work on dinner.

"Come on daddy…the doctor is in…"Little Andy said as he held out his toy bag.

'Alright…Alright…" Arnold chuckled as he went with his son.

* * *

 _In the "Doctor's" office_

Arnold found himself sitting in the middle of his living room, while his little son continued to " _examine"_ him. Acting and looking every bit like a cute little doctor.

"Okay…let's tests your reflexes…" Andy said as he used a toy hammer and softly tapped his father's knee, recalling what the doctor did to him during his last checkup.

Arnold playfully moved his leg and his son pretended to write something down on his little clipboard.

"Your reflexes are normal…"Little Andy said.

"That's good to know…"Arnold said as he played along with his pretend game.

"Now your temperature…"Little Andy said as he went up and touched his father's forehead.

"You're temperature is normal too…" Little Andy said, very in character.

"That's a relief…'Arnold said to his son.

"Okay…Now for your throat…Say " _Ah"…._ 'Andy ordered as he used a toy tongue depressor.

" _Ah_ …"Arnold said playfully as he let his son continue his game.

Once done, Andy continued to scribble down his little clipboard, before turning to his father, with a make-believe serious look on his face.

"Good news, you seem to be in normal health sir…"Little Andy said, making Arnold chuckle.

"Well thank you Doctor Shortman, I feel so much better now…'Arnold said as he got up.

"However, I think to be safe you come back later…just to be sure you're still normal…'Andy said.

"Alright doctor…"Arnold said as he chuckled.

Andy was just so cute, especially when he played make believe like this.

'Well since I am in good health, I guess I got to go back to work now…'Arnold said as he got up, only for his son to go right in front on him.

"Wait daddy, one more game please…'Andy pleaded.

"Sorry Andy but I have work to finish and…'Arnold stopped when he saw his son give him the puppy dog eyes and sighed.

He could never stand seeing him like this.

"Okay, one more game but then daddy has to work, alright?...'Arnold asked.

"Alright….'Andy yipped.

"So now what do you want to play?...'Arnold asked.

"Hide and seek! Hide and seek!..." Andy said in excitement.

'Alright…You hide and I'll count to ten…'Arnold said, only for his son to shake his head.

"No…No…No…You hide…I wanna seek this time…"Andy said.

"Alright Andy…I'll hide...You go count to ten…" Arnold said to his son who covered his eyes.

"One…two…three….'Andy started counting.

Arnold looked around and decided to hide behind the living room curtain, as he waited for Andy to finish counting and he was proud to hear him correctly count all the way up to ten at his age.

"Seven…eight…nine… ** _TEN!_** Ready or not, here I come!...'Andy announced as he searched the living room looking for his father.

Arnold briefly took a peak and saw his son looking behind the couch and in a potted plant, while he looked for him.

"I'm gonna find you daddy…" Andy shouted as he kept looking.

A few moments later, the curtain was moved and Arnold saw his son looking very happy.

"I found you…"Andy cheered.

"Yep, you did…"Arnold said as he picked him.

"You're a pro at hide and seek, you know…" Arnold said as Andy continued to giggle.

'I'm the champ…"He shouted in glee.

"Yes, you are…"Arnold said with a smile.

"Dinner time…'Helga announced from the dining room.

"Alright champ, let's go see what mommy made to eat…" He said as he carried his little son to the dining room, where Helga and their dinner await them.

* * *

 _Later_

Dinner had been delicious as ever, Arnold then managed to finish his proposal for his next presentation at the university while Helga gave Andy his bath and made sure he brushed his teeth.

"And done…'Arnold said before glancing at the clock.

It was already 7:30pm, and he knew that it was now time to tuck Andy in for bed. The football headed man left his home office and soon went to his son's room, where he saw his wife placing him in his cute little race car bed.

"You made it just in time football head…"Helga commented as she tucked Andy in.

"Now there…aren't we all comfy and cozy in bed…'Helga cooed to her son.

"But mommy, I'm not…sleepy…"Little Andy said, only to yawn.

"Yes, you are…Now here's teddy…'Helga said as she placed her son's teddy bear next to him.

"And don't forget your G.I Moe…To fight away the bad dreams…'Arnold said as he placed the action figure next to his son.

"Mommy…daddy…tell me a story…" Andy asked them.

'Alright…but if we tell you a story, do you promise to go to sleep for mommy and daddy?...'Helga asked him.

"Yes, I promise…'Andy said as he held his teddy bear closer.

"So what do you want us to read you…"Arnold asked, as he glanced at the children's book that was on his son's library.

"Tell me the story about the Green Eyes…where you found grandpa and grandma and said you loved each other…"The little boy asked, surprising both of his parents.

"You want to hear that old story again…" Arnold said in a pleasantly surprised voice.

"Yes…It's my favorite story…"Andy said, looking every so cute when he said that.

"Okay…I'll start…"Helga announced… "Once upon a time, when your father was 10 years old, he and his friends, which includes his one true love Helga, traveled to majestic land known as San Lorenzo…" She continued, while her husband sent her an amused look.

"The reason we went there was to try and find my parents, your grandpa Miles and grandma Stella because….I lost them and I wanted them back…'Arnold said.

"Once there, we faced off against LaSombra, the meanest, ugliest, nastiest river pirate ever…'Helga said hammy like.

"He captured us but we managed to escape and searched the jungle, until we found the Green Eyes…' Arnold said as he continued telling the greatest adventure of his life to his little son.

They both continued telling the story, but left out the intense parts, like how they were nearly killed by the booby traps or LaSombra's death, they only said that they managed to escape him and get back to the green eye village….They continued their edited story until they made it to their favorite part.

"And then…I saw your grandparents wake up and we were so happy to be together again…and we and the entire Green Eye village celebrated…'Arnold said.

"And during that time, your daddy approached mommy, told her that he loved her and we kissed…then we all returned home and lived happily ever after…The end…'Helga said her favorite part of the story as she sent Arnold a loving look.

Suddenly they heard a soft little yawn and their little son Andy soon dozed off into sleep, looking so much like an innocent little angel.

"Good night baby…'Helga said as she kissed his forehead.

"Night son…sweet dreams…'Arnold said as he kissed him on the forehead as well.

Once they left his room, the husband and wife sighed, feeling so content right now.

"We have such a wonderful little kid, don't we Arnold?...'Helga said in a loving tone.

"Yes we do…though I wouldn't mind having another like him…"Arnold said as he gave his wife a suggestive look.

"You want to have another baby Arnold…" Helga said.

"I mean yeah, I love our little guy but he's going to be starting preschool this year and well…I'm beginning to miss hearing the pitter-patter of little feet around the house…'Arnold said to his wife who was considering it.

"Maybe but not now…let's wait until he actually starts preschool before we decided on having any more kids…and if we have the energy to handle a second child…I love our baby, but he can be a little hurricane at times…' Helga said to her husband who laughed at that.

"Yeah but that's what makes him our Andy…"Arnold said as he and his wife soon left the area and went to sleep on their own.

Arnold really was a lucky guy wasn't he. He has a great job, a nice house, a beautiful wife and a son that he loves with every fiber of his being and he was open to the idea of having another wonderful little baby to love and call his own, maybe even a daughter this time around, wouldn't that be nice…Though he would be just as happy with another son too….

He was just so happy with his life…

He has a beautiful, loving family of his own, his parents and grandparents were still around and a big part of his life and he loved his job as an anthropologist, but what he loves more is playing and spending time with his sweet little Andy and beautiful Helga.

He really did have it all now...

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
